narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Six Paths Technique
Error I can't open the article. It just opens a blank page everytime I click it. Every other article's fine, though :/ ...oh, and my Talk page is broken the same way, too. Am I the only one with that problem? I cleared my cache already, but it doesn't work... It looks like this all the time... Seelentau 愛議 10:59, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :It's fine for me. Maybe you should try opening it in another browser. I know the blank page glitch happens sometimes but it shouldn't lank the entire page.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:06, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::When I'm not logged in, I can see the pages... Seelentau 愛議 11:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation please If I understand this correctly, it should be like this, amirite? And why is the Pain Rikudō technique a related, but not a derived jutsu? Seelentau 愛議 11:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Because the Six Paths of Pain consist in use the techniques of Rinnegan trough the corpses and the Six Paths Technique consist in use the techniques of the Rinnegan with user's own body. MaskedManMadara (talk) 17:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::The Six Paths of Pain would fall under the Outer Path, that's why it's not directly derived from this technique.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:46, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I made a little search in the two chapaters before answer that question, so at top of the two techniques mention the Other Path too because it made a confusion in my head, in the next time I'll read the page completly before answer any question, more things to learn by every mistake, :).--MaskedManMadara (talk) 18:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Pain Rikudō was ever declared to be a technique, was it? That's why I (still) believe that it's actually the Gedō no Jutsu (mentioned by Naruto), which enables the user to control corpses with the Chakra transmitters, since that's actually a technique name. Pain Rikudō sounds more like a name for the six bodies, since Tobi also said that he created his own Pain Rikudō. Seelentau 愛議 18:24, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not too sure Seelentau. It would be that this is the Outer Path technique, but, at the same time there are other techniques that fall under the Outer Path. For now, the way we have it at least is clear-cut. So until we can get some databook confirmation, I can't really say.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't mean the Outer Path. In the German NP, I handled it like this: Gedō is one of the seven abilities granted by the Rikudō no Jutsu, while the Gedō no Jutsu and the Rinne Tensei are like sub-techniques of Gedō. So it's like Rinnegan => Rikudō no Jutsu => Gedō => Gedō no Jutsu and Rinne Tensei. I'm aware that this is highly speculative, but it's the best I could come up with, since we really don't know much about all this. Tobi's words about his own Pain Rikudō are speaking for my version of all this, too. Seelentau 愛議 18:39, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :::So basically Six Paths of Pain would be changed to Outer Path Technique o.O? I know Kishimoto dispenses all the information but I feel a bit inclined to leave it as Six Paths of Pain at least for the time being, because technically, Naruto knows nothing of these abilities except for what Konan told him the Outer Path was.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yup. Well, do what you like, I'm just saying^^ Seelentau 愛議 19:22, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually my original intent was to add "other name" as "six paths technique" to "six paths of pain" (technique) since I think that's what it refers to, just Nagato named it differently due to his alias. But Cerez was too fast to write an article without further discussion, making it into a generic term for all Rinnegan powers. Madara told Obito to use chakra rod in "six paths technique" thus thought it's obvious. But again, that would mean Madara is the first user/creator of this "control corpses" concept, this happened before Nagato got pierced, so unlikely, unless it was a part of the plan all along... wasn't it? 0_o For the above convo: * Pain Rikudou refers to Six Paths of Pain (corpses/characters) * Gedo no Jutsu is simply Six Paths of Pain (technique) that's a power delivered from Rinnegan's Outer Path, Naruto commonly uses nicknames for things and people, like "the Rubber Guy" being Dodai etc. I bring a brand new issue that was hastily ignored and make the above's Seelentau's complication of things as concluded "_" Kishimoto is complicating things and we know very little... as follows: * Madara created/summoned a chakra rod and told Obito to use it in the aforementioned technique... as of Cerez's version, why would he tell him to use a rod meant to control corpses in conjunction with all Rinnegan powers, makes no sense even more considering the latter didn't have such eyes back then. * The rods also are a mystery since we don't really know their source and origins. They apparently come from Ten-Tails/Gedo Statue and Madara just brought it down through Hashirama Clone's navel... but it seems these things sprouted from Obito's body as he got angry and used Wood Release.--Elveonora (talk) 21:51, October 23, 2012 (UTC)